A very strange day
by Sherman-the-cat
Summary: Draco and Harry see a beautiful girl in Hogsmeade one day. The problem: They both like her, AND this girl has a few surprises up her sleeves. A short, very random one-shotter with a brief appearance of a character from another fanfiction genre.;)


**(AN: Thisis a birthday tribute to a very good friend of mine.)**

It was a bright and sunny spring day and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were anxiously making their way into the village of Hogsmeade. Among those students walked a rather unlikely pair. That is, they would have been until quite recently. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had become friends during their 6th year when the two had been roped into an epic battle against Voldemort in which they had to put their differences aside and fight together as a team. They had gone through a lot together over the past year and had emerged with a strong bond of friendship, though you wouldn't know it to look at them. You could not have two people more opposite.

Draco had silver eyes and blond hair groomed with perfect care by means of a large variety of hair care products; he also had a strong build. Harry had messy black hair and bright green eyes. Though he too was very strong he was very lean and skinny.

Draco came from a wealthy family of dark wizards dating back to the middle ages. He was a spoiled rotten brat, used to getting everything he ever wanted, but had a soft side underneath it all. Harry, though extremely famous in the wizarding world, had grown up with his aunt and uncle where he was treated like a spot of dirt.

Though they were so different (and indeed they had hated each other a great deal until recently) the students of Hogwarts had grown accustomed to seeing them together. In fact, they were so used to it now that they hadn't even been surprised when Harry and Draco had entered Hogsmeade together, without Harry's two best friends, Ron and Hermione, which brings us to where you came in.

As I was saying, the two boys walked together in the sunshine in the queue of students eager to spend a day away from teachers and classes and just relax and get some shopping in.

"So where are the lovebirds?" Draco sneered to Harry.

"Beats me," said Harry, "they said they needed to do something." Draco made a face and raised his eyebrows. Of course it was obvious where they were. Around the same time Harry and Draco had become friends, Ron and Hermione had finally confessed how they truly felt about each other. Since then the two had spent a great deal of 'alone time' in the room of requirement.

Harry and Draco made their way into the Three Broomsticks and got a table near the window, along the way waving at some Gryffindors who had greeted them (well, Harry waved. Draco just rolled his eyes and walked faster to the table, pushing Harry with him).

"Right crowd you attract, Potter," Draco said. Though they were good friends they still referred to each other by their last names out of habit.

"C'mon, Malfoy," Harry pleaded. Draco rolled his eyes and signaled to the waitress to bring them a pitcher of butterbeer. It was then that Draco noticed _her_.

She was absolutely stunning. She was Asian, Korean judging by the shape of her cheekbones, Draco thought, and had thick black hair tied up in a knot at the back of her head. Though she wore muggle clothes she looked very elegant in a beige knee-length skirt, grey knee-high suede heels and a white blouse with black tanktop underneath and a jean jacket. She was sitting in a stool by the bar sipping a butterbeer. She noticed Draco looking at her and gave him a slight wave. Just as Draco lifted his arm to wave, he noticed Harry do the same. Harry noticed Draco waving and looked away from the girl.

"Sorry, she was probably waving at you," Harry muttered into his drink.

'_Well of course she was, idiot. I'm the attractive one!' _Draco thought staring at Harry's messy black hair, a constant annoyance of his. Not wanting to sound mean, he sighed and said, "No, I mean, your eye contact matched."

"You think?" said Harry, looking up from his butterbeer and looking at the girl again.

"Uh, sure," Draco said.

"Do you think I should, uh, should I, well…" Harry murmured.

"Spit it out, Potter!"

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Harry asked meekly.

Now of course Draco didn't want Harry to talk to her, Draco was interested himself but Harry had done so much for him last year that he felt like he owed him.

"Yeah, mate. Go talk to her."

"Ok," Harry gulped, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom first though."

"Whatever floats your boat," Draco added sadly. Harry took a swig of butterbeer then headed off to the loo.

Draco looked at the girl again.

'_God, is she beautiful!'_ he thought. Then without stopping to think Draco got up and went over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, "I'm Minna."

"I'm Draco."

She smiled and nodded. There was an awkward beat.

"So, I don't mean to sound blunt, and I certainly don't wish to offend you, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?" Draco felt like he'd been very breezy and suave and gave himself a congratulatory smile.

"Sure. Let me just finish my butterbeer."

"Great!"

Not really knowing what to do, Draco went back to his table to wait for her to finish. Moments later, Harry emerged from the bathroom. Draco noticed him whisper something to himself and felt a twinge of guilt. He saw Harry approach the girl and the two chatted for a moment before Harry sat back down at the table. Not knowing what he should say, Draco waited for Harry to say something.

"Aren't you going to ask me how that went?" Harry asked.

"How did it go?" Draco asked nervously.

"Fantastic! She and I are going for a walk when she finishes her drink."

Draco sat stunned for a minute. Then realized he had to say something.

"Potter, I don't know how to say this, but while you were in the bathroom I asked her to go for a walk with me…and she said yes."

Harry blinked at Draco for a moment and Draco feared he would explode.

"Well that's… odd," Harry said finally.

"You're not mad?"

"No, it's your nature, you're a Malfoy." Draco just nodded in agreement. Then the girl stood up and walked over to the two of them.

"Are you ready?" she asked. The two boys exchanged looks and hesitated. The girl looked impatient so they both stood up and followed her out. She didn't seem to find it strange at all.

The three walked in silence all the way down to the shrieking shack, each person growing more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Draco still hoped to make something happen with the girl but feared that she would leave, so he wanted to say something.

"Ok," he began, "I'm sorry, but can I just be informed about what is going on here?" The girl looked confused and Harry looked nervous. Draco sighed and figured there was no use being subtle so he just came out and said what he wanted.

"We both ask you on a date and you say yes to us both? At the same time? This isn't a ménage toi, you know!"

The girl's eyes went wide and she started laughing a little but quickly stopped herself.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I didn't know you meant it that way. I though you just all wanted to go as friends."

Draco and Harry both stared at her incredulously.

"Oh, you're both really cute and everything, but I already have a boyfriend. Besides I'm a muggle."

Draco was shocked.

'_She had a boyfriend?' _Then the second part sank in, she was a muggle! In Hogsmeade! And she knew all about the wizarding world! Draco didn't know what to ask her first. Suddenly Draco heard a voice down the road and all three teenagers turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Yo, Minna! You're late."

The girl turned and waved to the approaching figure. He was certainly the strangest looking person Draco had ever seen, and that was saying something. He was wearing baggy red pants and shirt in one piece. He had round golden eyes and waist length white hair. In addition he wasn't wearing shoes and carried a thin sword at his waist.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!" she shouted to the figure, who, on closer inspection, seemed to have dog shaped ears on the top of his head. The boy, Inuyasha, as the girl had called him, had reached them and bent over with his back exposed to the girl.

"Well, let's go then," he said. With that the girl of Harry and Draco's dreams climbed onto the boy/creature's back and the boy jumped into the air and off into the distance.

Draco and Harry both stared at the space where the girl had been moments ago.

"That was…" Draco began.

"I think that was a demon!" Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

They stared into the distance a moment longer.

"Well, let's go back to Hogwarts."

"M'kay," and with that the two friends headed back to Hogwarts and though they sometimes mentioned the girl between themselves, the experience was too strange to ever mention to anyone without risking being thought crazy. A muggle and a demon in Hogsmeade, it just wasn't possible. Was it?

**(AN: Ok that was really weird. The thing about events that happened in 6th year, I just made up on the spot, they are not taken from another fiction. Maybe I will write it if I have time, but don't count on anything. As mentioned above this was a birthday tribute to my good friend Minna for her sweet sixteenth. She is the biggest fanfiction/Harry Potter fan I have ever known. God bless her. May you find eternal happiness with Draco or Harry or even Inuyasha. Happy Birthday, Minna!)**


End file.
